


Fortune Favors The Bold

by slambam



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, don't worry no one has sex with solas he is tangentially involved, featuring the most sleepy cullen in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slambam/pseuds/slambam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night, and Leonora Trevelyan has a terrible idea. </p><p>She decides to go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors The Bold

**Author's Note:**

> If you're skipping to the smut, go to this line -
> 
> “Maker,” Cullen breathed, after a beat. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Comments & kudos (if I earn them!) are appreciated.

Leonora exhaled, checking the stays on the cloak she’d chosen – they were widely spaced, almost troublingly so, but they kept the cloak closed enough to serve. She’d gone out on the balcony – cold as anything, pricking her skin into goosebumps – but there was remarkably little wind, even that high up. 

There had been extra writing lately for Leonora in particular because some important someone somewhere the Inquisition wanted to impress had shown interest in the flora and fauna they’d been encountering in the West, and Josephine hinted it might be useful to pass along a few words. Leonora certainly didn’t mind. The stuff was interesting, but she knew little about it herself and her hands were more suited to a weapon than a quill. Her wrist ached, and more and more she found her tired mind wandering far from her current responsibilities. That was when she’d had the idea. This silly, silly idea.

She at least knew Cullen would still be awake. All of her advisors were just that much busier at the moment; there were documents and reports and materials and specimens coming from the deserts almost faster than they could process it all. Sleep had been thin the past few weeks, to say the least, but even at the calmest of times, Cullen didn’t sleep until either everything was done or he’d completely exhausted himself. She was sure that lately he’d been up until dawn more than once.

Still, the odds of Cullen being there, as good as they were, didn’t seem quite good enough to walk over to his offices in nothing but her boots and a cloak. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting the cloak around her shoulders. It looked… convincing enough. 

All of her knew this was a bad idea; there was no question about it. This wasn’t a rational thing to do, but the idea hadn’t left her head for half an hour and she’d been fussing about since, pacing nervously, trying to talk herself out of it. She hadn’t really spent any time with Cullen in quite a while, much less anything like that, and it was worth a try, although she had no idea what would happen if she were unsuccessful. Being unsuccessful really couldn’t be a consideration in all this, or she’d never actually do it.

There weren’t guards in the great hall this late, she knew, or at least guards that paid close attention. Everyone would be asleep or in their offices or too tired to pay her any mind. The rotunda would be empty except for Leliana’s birds – Maker, she’d never live it down if Dorian caught her – so she could cut through there. If she was quick and confident and casual and made an absolute beeline, she could make it. 

Leonora gave herself a reassuring nod, pushing stray hairs from her face. She’d taken down her elaborate braids and twists earlier in the evening and hadn’t bothered putting them all back up. The great mass of it was pushed back into the hood enough that were someone to see her – which they wouldn’t, she reminded herself, because no one is awake – they wouldn’t be able to see it was down. 

Leonora exhaled. Fortune favors the bold, she told herself, and descended the stairs.

No one was there to stop her or ask her something or hand her a message as she crossed the smoky hall, just as she’d predicted. Besides the small pops and rustling of the fireplaces, it was silent. Perfect. Her heart was still pounding, but all she had to do was get through the first floor of the rotunda, and then – 

Oh, no.

As she pushed open the door, she could just see the brazier was lit. The edge of Solas’ desk was visible, and his hand was resting on it. 

“Who’s there?” His voice echoed against the walls of the tower, and Leonora clutched the doorframe.

Shit.

Leonora could hear her sister’s pious voice in her head scolding her – that’s what she got for sneaking around like that for a boy.

Maybe not all was lost. She’d come too far to turn back now, certainly. Most of the time Solas didn’t need her for anything, and she could pass through the rotunda without a fuss if she looked occupied enough. Fortune favors the bold, she reminded herself. She put on her busiest face and closed the door behind her, stepping with purpose through the hallway and out into the light.

“Ah, Inquisitor Trevelyan. It’s interesting that you’d stop by. I have something you might like to see.” 

Leonora could have melted through the floor and straight into the fade for as much as she cared about seeing whatever it was. She forced a smile, trying to keep her voice even. 

“It’s always nice to see you, Solas, but I’m actually in a bit of a hurry –”

“It won’t take too much of your time, but I suppose you must have more important things to attend to.” 

Forcing a tense smile, Leonora edged closer to his desk, peering at his artifact and standing as straight as possible. She’d spent so much time getting in his good graces and she knew all too well how easy it was to fall out of them, but she also knew that was not a good enough reason to be standing with one loose piece of cloth between Solas and her dignity, feigning an interested look as she tried and failed to focus on his explanation of the carving on this rock.

After what felt like an hour, but was closer to ten minutes, Solas looked up at Leonora expectantly. “I wanted to hear your thoughts, Inquisitor. You’ve seen more of these than I have in their original locations.” 

Right now, she couldn’t remember seeing any at all, much less in their original locations. Leonora fidgeted under her cloak as she fought for the words, smiling tightly. “I… I think I’ll let Leliana know, she has contacts, and we might be able to get more context from scholars or libraries. I’ll talk to her in the morning, but I really must be going now, Solas, I’m terribly, terribly sorry.” 

She turned on her heel and walked as quickly and as casually as she could towards the door to the ramparts, eyes wide, hands tense. She pushed open the door with her shoulder.

“Always a pleasure!” Her voice cracked as she called back to him. She immediately closing the door tightly behind her, putting all the strength she had into not banging it shut and running. 

Void take the bold, and fortune too. This was a terrible idea. An unimaginably, abominably bad idea. She could feel it in every fiber of herself that this was a horrible idea, but she couldn’t go back now. It didn’t seem like Solas had figured it out, but he’d definitely know with a second look. There’s no way he didn’t notice something was odd, not with the magnificent goodbye she’d left him with. But what to do now, if not retreating back through the Rotunda? She certainly couldn’t stay out here in the cold until he was gone, as tempting as that sounded. Leonora leaned on the door and closed her eyes, folding her arms against the chill. 

If she made it to Cullen’s tower, at least she could try to explain her poor judgment to him, stay warm, and pray he wouldn’t completely abandon their relationship. The windows of his rooms were lit, which was… well, she wasn’t even sure she’d call it a good sign at this point. Although she wasn’t keen on any of her choices - going back and having to face Solas again, freezing to death on the ramparts, or going to beg mercy from Cullen – Leonora knew what was the best option, and she trudged onward, preparing for the worst.

She couldn’t remember the walk ever feeling so long before, especially when the wind gave a hint that it might pick up. Leonora scuttled as elegantly as she could across the cobblestones, clutching the cloak around her and trying to be as invisible as possible. By the time she made it to Cullen’s door she could no longer feel the cold through the hot blush on her cheeks and she closed her eyes, steeling herself to explain her foolishness. It could be worse, she told herself. It could be Solas again. 

She rapped on the door before pushing it open, slipping inside and shutting it tightly behind her. 

“Cullen, I’m so sorry, but – ”

The giant wooden owl mounted above his desk stared disapprovingly down at her, and she shrank back, struck dumb in the middle of her sentence. The distance to Cullen’s desk seemed doubled, and she took a few hesitating steps forward, trying to figure out what to say.

“Leonora, I...” Cullen stood, a small, tired smile crossing his face. Her heart might have melted in better circumstances, but it was already occupied pounding wildly against her ribs. “I must say I wasn’t expecting you. Not that I mind, of course.”

He was still wearing his armor, even at this hour - always ready. A small ache of sympathy ran through her chest. 

“Is something the matter?” He stepped out from behind his desk, concern in his eyes and walked towards her. Maker, what now? Leonora scrambled for something to say, unable to take her eyes off his face. She opened her mouth but nothing came out and she forced her eyes down – at least she could manage that. “I…” She mumbled, trying to puzzle answers from the rug. 

She saw his boots on the ground in front of her, and he pushed back her hood, touching her cheek gently.

His eyes wandered over her loose hair, awareness spreading across his face. She watched his shoulder very intently, feeling as though she might burst. 

“Are you very busy?” She said, finally, hoping the desperation wasn’t written across her face as she looked up to meet his eyes. 

Cullen shook his head, glancing down at what could be seen of her exposed shoulders,. “I was near the end of my work, actually… I.” He cleared his throat, eyes flickering from the cloak to her face. “Leonora. I hate to ask, but are you – ”

“Solas was in the rotunda,” Leonora blurted, unable to stop herself, face redder than it had ever been. “He asked me to look at some carving and would not stop talking about it and wanted my opinion, of all things! In the middle of the night! I – I just couldn’t just go back through that way. He would have figured it out. I – Maker. If you’ll just let me stay until morning I…” 

The words left her as she met his eyes. He looked bewildered by her outburst and very tired, but not angry. Actually, he looked very intent on hearing what came next, stroking her cheek absently with his thumb as he waited for her to continue speaking. 

She’d come this far. 

Maybe fortune tested the bold very thoroughly first before favoring them. She fumbled with the toggles of the cloak as Cullen watched, his eyes darting between her face and her hands as she undid the final two stays. Leonora hesitated a moment, letting the cloth hang on her shoulders, and then shrugged it off.

“Maker,” Cullen breathed, after a beat. 

Leonora, as though unbound by the word, pulled Cullen down into a kiss that he eagerly returned after a moment of surprise. His hands immediately found their way to her waist, drawing her closer as they stumbled backwards together against the door. The metal of his armor was surprisingly warm against her skin, and suddenly this felt like a much better idea than she’d given it credit for. She settled her hands on his neck as he pulled back for a quick breath, resting her forehead against his and unable to keep the smile from her mouth.

“This is alright?” Cullen’s voice wasn’t entirely uncertain, but she gave him the affirmation anyway, cupping his cheeks and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Very,” She murmured with a small, relieved laugh. “I come to you naked and you still ask?”

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Cullen laughed nervously, sliding a hand up her side, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“I don’t mind, Cullen.” Leonora set one hand on his chest, brushing her fingertips over his breastplate. “I’m glad you do.”

Cullen smiled, kissing her again and sliding a gloved hand up her side – she shivered, goosebumps returning, and leaned down to kiss his neck, running a hand up into his hair, tugging gently. She could feel the vibrations of his soft groan against her lips, and she pulled back, leaning against the door as Cullen moved to kiss her mouth, his hands moving over her torso, her hips, her breasts. His sleepy, almost uncertain hands warmed her to her very core, and she settled her arms around his neck again, a bit wobbly in the knees.

“I’ll – I’ll climb up?” She laughed, soft and breathless. “While I can still manage my legs?” 

“I. Of course.” Cullen seemed to forget himself for a moment, distracted by his previous task, then pressed one more kiss to her mouth and stepped back, gesturing at his armor. “I’ll... this, I’ll get this off.”

Leonora smiled at him before slipping away. She felt almost more embarrassed ascending the ladder than she had walking across the rampart, knowing his eyes were on her as she climbed. As she reached the top and clambered onto the floor of Cullen’s nest, she heard a clanging thud and a curse.

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, just – just fine!” 

A string of mumbled curses followed that Leonora could barely make out, and she laughed to herself, perching on the edge of the bed. She leaned down to unlace her boots, as quickly as she could, and watched the ladder. One boot off, then the other – and then she was gripping at the covers in anticipation, curling her bare toes against the floor. 

“Where were we?” Cullen said, breathless, as he reached the top of the ladder. He was bare-chested, trousers unlaced but still on. Whether it was because he was impatient or just shy, she couldn’t tell.

“I can’t quite remember,” She looked up at Cullen as he reached her, face flushing all over again at the sight of him. She raised a hand to touch his hipbone, raising her eyes to his.

“Maybe here is alright to start again?” Cullen set a knee on the edge of the bed, leaning down to press a kiss to her mouth, one hand on the mattress to keep himself from completely toppling over. Leonora smiled against his mouth and slid backwards, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him down to press close against her as he managed his way completely onto the bed. He pressed a few slow kisses to Leonora’s mouth as she leaned up for more, then dropped to an elbow and rolled onto his side. Leonora untangled herself and started to roll to face him when his hand made its way between her legs and she gasped, almost pressing her thighs together in surprise as he found her clit. 

“Oh,” was the best she could manage. She turned her face towards him, kissing him until the little twitches and hitches of breath he deftly drew from her turned into moans and she could no longer muster the focus it took to continue. She slid one leg over his hips, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“You haven’t – you haven’t forgotten,” she murmured, smiling before another moan hijacked her voice and he turned her face away from his, sliding her hand into his hair.

“Forgotten? It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Cullen’s voice caught as she let out a quiet cry, lifting her hips into his hand, sliding her own hand down his forearm to settle at his wrist. Distracted and breathless, he kissed the corner of her mouth and watched her face as she turned towards him, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. 

“I suppose it has – ha – ” Leonora bit back a loud, frantic sound, her sex throbbing at his efforts. She could feel him against her hip, completely hard in his trousers and she shifted, kissing his forehead as he buried his face in her shoulder. Shuddering, she slowly covered her mouth as he slid a finger inside her, then a second, his movement slow and gentle, guided by how she moved against him. Leonora tilted her head back as he grew more urgent, fingers finding their mark, his breathing turning ragged. 

It wasn’t long before Leonora found herself grinding herself down against his hand, unable to focus on anything else, and after a few more breathless minutes, she found herself very close, very suddenly.

“Maker, Cu–Cullen! I… just a moment, please!” She managed, barely meaning it, clutching at his wrist. 

Cullen pulled back his hand, and she immediately felt the absence, pressing her thighs together to try and make it less heartbreaking. 

“Is everything alright?” His eyes were still fogged by arousal and tiredness but the worry was plain on his face as he panted, brow furrowed.

Leonora nodded, unable to find the right words. Her brain felt scrambled and she kept her thighs pressed together to keep that orgasm at bay, practically fighting it back. She didn’t want to wait to recover before moving on. 

“Yes, completely, I… yes. I wanted to… I thought I was…” Leonora paused as though she meant to say something else, laughing again and lowering her eyes. She twisted so she could sit up, glancing at his face as he propped himself up on his elbows. “I just… I want you inside. Now.” 

She blushed at hearing the words come out of her mouth but set herself to action, slipping her fingers underneath the hem of his pants and tugging them down. Cullen propped himself up on his elbow and watched wordlessly, lifting his hips to assist her. She tossed them off the bed, kissing the top of one of his thighs lightly as she glanced up at him, shivering slightly at his expression. If it meant she got to see that face again, she’d make that terrifying journey a thousand times over. Solas or not. 

Lowering her eyes, Leonora crawled back up the bed and slid her leg over Cullen’s hips. He put a hand on her thigh and she leaned down to kiss him softly, letting her hands rest gently on his cheeks as she balanced herself, curled over him. Lingering for a moment, she kissed the corner of his mouth, leaning up to examine his face, then sat up, blushing, and reached down to guide him inside. He settled his hands on her hips as she found the right angle and his low groan when she took him completely inside drew a moan from her throat. The way his grip tightened, his eyes closed, the shape of his mouth as he tilted his head back – Maker, she’d missed this. Settling her hands on his chest, Leonora started to move steadily, rhythmically, moving faster with a needy, quiet cry as Cullen’s fingertips dug into her skin, slid up her torso to cup and tease at her breasts.

When her thighs were aching and she began to falter Cullen, after a few attempts and some mental preparation, pushed himself up, kissing her and pushing her gently backwards. He caught her waist and leaned down over her as she fell back against the mattress. He slipped out in the motion and she could have cried at the emptiness, but it didn’t last long.

“Cullen-!” Her half-whisper grew into a moan as he slid back inside, burying his face in her neck and kissing her shoulder, breath coming in short, hot bursts. She slid one hand up the back of his neck into his hair, shakily, digging the fingertips of the other into his back until he caught it, pinning it against the mattress and clumsily lacing his fingers with hers as his pace quickened. Leonora tilted her hips slightly – that was it! – and whimpered at the pressure on her clit, feeling the pleasure build against her and settling her legs around his waist. Cullen’s ragged breathing only made her more eager to please him, please herself – and she moved with him, against him, whispering her desperate praises and pleas against his ear. 

He came first, remembering to pull back, and spilled himself on her thigh with a low, throaty noise. Her hand immediately sprang to her clit and she continued where he’d left off until his hand replaced hers, two fingers back inside, the thumb of his other hand circling her clit almost torturously. It felt like a matter of moments before she came in waves, moaning his name, holding him inside with both hands as she rode down against his fingers.

She finally released him to press both hands to her face, eyes closed, panting for breath and trying to keep the room from spinning. The mattress shifted as Cullen sank down next to her, and she smiled as he laughed, breathlessly. 

“I missed that.” 

Leonora peeled her hands away from her face, panting for a few moments with her eyes closed before managing a small smile, speaking past her shakiness. “I… yes. Me too.” 

Cullen touched her cheek, gently, and Leonora opened her eyes – he was leaning in for a kiss and she returned it, lingering for another, touching his wrist with her fingertips. 

“You’ll stay?” His apprehensive question came after a moment of hesitation, sleep already taking bits of him as he slumped more and more heavily against the mattress.

“Of course, Cullen.” Leonora murmured, shifting and rolling onto her side to face him completely. She cupped his cheek, then leaned up to kiss his forehead as he pressed his face into her chest, sliding an arm around her waist and drawing her closer. She wrapped an arm around his neck, burying her face in his hair. “I don’t know where else I’d rather be.”


End file.
